


Смерти нет

by kulesza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neurological Disorders
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kulesza/pseuds/kulesza
Summary: Как-нибудь в другой раз, говорит Саске, и Наруто не сдаётся. Вот и всё.





	Смерти нет

Наруто его назвали потому, что мать любила выбираться в горы, где водопад взбивал пушистую пену, превращаясь в круговорот*.

Она считала, что это похоже на жизнь: такая же цикличность, куда тебя затягивает на раз, а вот выбраться уже трудно.

Наруто не жаловался. Это не его прерогатива. Руки в ноги и — вперёд. Покорять вершины так, чтобы без цикличности и круговоротов, а то слишком примитивно, даже пресно.

У него девятнадцатое лето, россыпь ржаных веснушек и глубокие глаза, в которых плещется синяя волна северного океана. Если улыбка, то только в тридцать два — по-другому не умеет, и ему от этого хорошо.

Хорошо смеяться над шутками соседских детей, хорошо есть мороженое на палочке, хорошо часто моргать, когда серебристая пыль летит прямиком в лицо, застывая в пушистом веере ресниц. Всё это хорошо и так обыденно, что попроси Наруто так не делать — он не поймёт. Посмотрит только, да пожмёт плечами. А там снова хорошо.

И мир ему прекрасен, и рубашка полосатая (нашёл в шкафу, да и то случайно — забыл), и песочный торт: сухой, как пустыня где-то на юге, и кислый сок из домашних яблок.

И говорит он, как всё удивительно. Говорит, мама снова встала не с той ноги — левой — поэтому он всегда встаёт с правой, чтобы день вышел удачливый и нога была та. Говорит, папа снова читает газету, вон ту, что принёс сегодня почтальон — хрустящую и отчётливо пахнущую типографией. Потом улыбается как обычно — открыто, широко, искренне.

В банках тридцать три сорта чая, на вкус и цвет — подходи, выбирай. На столе появляются блюдце, чашка, ложка чайная, а не как-нибудь иначе, и обязательно салфетка с кружевным орнаментом — и всё белое, как первый снег; нарядное, что пить чай становится приятно вдвойне.

Наруто льёт питьё в чашки, смотрит, а там круговорот. Чёртова цикличность, думает он. И бросает чайничек на свежую скатерть, на которой расползается бордовое пятно.

Вот рана, вот кровь. А вот безупречная сервировка стола. И нет уже никакого хорошо, есть плохо и разбитая крышечка чайника.

Голубые картонки застывают без привычного блеска, улыбка ломается в болезненном изломе и вот оно — плохо, что руки нервно комкают рубашку. И она становится такой мятой, что на его худом теле смотрится теперь несуразно, как на вешалке.

И он шепчет, что всё не так, ошибка вышла, смеётся нервно, даже рвано, как ишак в пути на гору.

И, бросаясь вперёд, он хочет только одного — выбраться из этого замкнутого круга, где есть только «хорошо» и «плохо». Он хочет золотую середину, но найти её не может и тычется как слепой куда-нибудь, в надежде не попасть впросак. И, поймав яркий солнечный луч, Наруто звонко кричит, так, чтобы слышали все. И его слышат.

И, убегая далеко, он просит всё на свете: небеса, удачу, судьбу — чтобы сзади никого не было. Чтобы никто не бежал за ним следом, потому что не может он больше. Если назад, то всё по-старому — круговорот, а нужно новое, и он бежит — спешно, стремглав, чтоб не догнали, не смогли. И смеётся от души, ибо у него девятнадцатое лето, на улице жарко, а на нём полосатая рубашка и снова всё хорошо.

Пока не оборачивается, чтобы зацепить ладонью ускользнувший луч. А там, напротив, антрацитовые глаза и белая рубашка с красным накладным карманом. И всё летит к чертям — в бездну.

Вот рана, вот кровь. А вот человек, заставляющий умирать по десятку раз за одну короткую жизнь. И вроде бы плохо (опять), но нет, скажет Саске. Он говорит, всё хорошо, и Наруто верит, и ноги тормозят, направляя корпус обратно. Говорит, не убежишь, и тянет руку, за которую Наруто хватается как утопленник за соломинку.

И по сердцу бьёт привычная цикличность.

***

По расписанию перекур, но зажигалки нет, а фильтр изрядно помялся между губ. Саске сплёвывает, и вроде уже завернулся, когда рука, с мягким отливом бронзы от загара, появляется аккурат перед сигаретой, щёлкая и зажигая. Едкий дым заклубился в спиралях глотки. Оранжевая зажигалка захлопнулась, исчезнув.

Сзади он — белокурый мальчик из дома напротив, вечно сбегающий и улыбающийся так, что в груди каждый раз что-то щёлкает как рубильник.

Имени не знал, узнавать не спешил. Хватало пресловутой клички от детского сада, что кружит ежедневно по улицам и сразу во дворы. Почему лис, а не ёжик какой-нибудь? Такой же вид: небрежный, домашний, а волосы торчат, будто не расчёсывался вообще.

Глаза в глаза. Голубое небо и чёрное полотно. Зрительный контакт держится пару секунд и прерывается. Рука протянута доверительно, располагающе.

— Наруто.

— Саске, — в ответ.

Рукопожатие с отдачей, жаркое и крепкое. Улыбка на всё лицо и сияющий взгляд. Хочется спросить что-то ещё, но плеер, сдающий под натиском лет, включается, вскипая музыкой по венам наушников. Саске оглушает, разворачивает и ведёт на выход. Наруто остаётся.

Он не курит, но зажигалка всегда при нём. На всякий случай, говорит он. И не промахивается. Случаи предоставляются со страшной частотой: вчера Шикамару, завтра Джирайя, а сегодня Саске — вот как хорошо получается. Он при деле, он палочка-выручалочка, он на вес золота со своим участием, поддержкой и щедростью. И поэтому почти бежит в будку неподалёку, покупая зажигалку про запас. Теперь голубая, тяжёлая, с нарисованным китайским драконом. Под глаза, думает Наруто и делает проверку. На три вспыхивает слабый огонёк. Зажигалка отправляется в карман.

***

Солнце шпарит как ошалелое, потому на улице пустынно и безлюдно, словно всё вымерло давным-давно.

Сигареты заканчиваются, а зажигалка до сих пор не нашлась. Саске устало прикрывает глаза — придётся тащиться в будку на конце дороги, иначе долго не протянет.

С кухни слышен аромат чабреца и кориандра — скоро будет обед, приготовленный заботливыми руками.

У Саске двадцать первое лето, холодная красота, выглаженные рубашки и девушка под боком. Стандартный набор для всех времён. И всё бы хорошо, но что-то не так, что уже плохо.

Что именно — ещё не понял. Всё из-за жары, скажет он. Говорит, Сакура снова взялась готовить отвратительные экзотические блюда. Говорит, в доме так много красного, что хочется уйти. Но куда податься, если ничего другого нет? Говорит, тот парнишка снова убегал, что пришлось его догонять по слёзной просьбе его матери. Самое интересное, что имена родителей он знал, а вот самого парня нет. Сегодня исправили и этот пункт.

И вспомнив об этом: о курилке, оранжевой зажигалке и небесном цвете глаз — стало вновь хорошо, тепло.

Закрыв глаза, Саске растворился в тягучем киселе липкого сна.

Вот двор, вот дом. А вот ухоженная клумба с розовыми кустами, от которых нестерпимо веяло терпким ароматом. Всё витражное, переливается и ломается в разводах солнечного света. Но самого солнца нет — купол неестественно голубого, даже выбеленного цвета. Саске ощущает резь в глазах, они слезятся, а под пальцами отчётливо ощущается гнойная капля, застывшая в уголках глаз. Снова брежу, думает Саске. А всё жара, она виновата.

На кухне никого, аромат пряностей застыл плотно, словно висят невидимые шторы, источающие этот раздражающий нос запах. В доме пусто — так, как должно быть. Как могло даже быть, но есть Сакура, абсолютно неудачно попавшаяся на жизненном пути. Проще было бы всё сломать, построить заново, чтобы уже лучше, краше, не как раньше, но что-то мешало и от этого было — читайте по губам — плохо.

Кто-то просигналил с улицы. Саске обернулся на звук: он в комнате на втором этаже, хотя был на первом и эта телепортация вывела его из строя на долю секунды. Сигнал повторился. Саске принялся спускаться по лестнице, оказавшейся неожиданно длинной, далёкой. Шаги лишь больше её удлиняли и уводили куда-то в глубь, под землю. Лёгкие сдавило, будто их прижала раскалённая подошва. Саске хотел крикнуть, где выход, мать вашу. Хотел сказать, чёртова жара с дикими снами. И сказал, всё нормально, я нашёл куда идти. Окно раскрыло свои створки широко, как простирают руки матери к своим детям. Саске прыгнул вниз, становясь ногами на невидимую пластину над землёй. Сошёл как со ступеньки, останавливаясь перед дверью чёрной машины. Та открылась сама — в салоне пусто, звучат обрывки слов какой-то песни на неизвестном языке.

— Садись, — говорит голос Наруто. И Саске принимает приглашение, хлопая дверью.

***

Курилка забита под завязку: жара ушла, все ринулись забиваться никотином.

Откуда-то сбоку знакомая зажигалка — щёлк — и заструился сизый дым. Саске жестом спрашивает, мол, будешь? Наруто качает головой, а потом улыбается и говорит, пошли пройдемся, что ли, туда, к реке.

Дорога пыльная, грунтовая. Наруто зачерпывает песок в обувь и спотыкается на очередных камнях. Глаза смеются, но сам старается держаться собранно, чтобы не как дурак, хотя похож.

Виднеется серебристая лента. Слышится свойственное журчание и всплеск воды, когда рыба принимается показывать свои трюки. Вода холодит кожу рук, просвечивает ладони, укрывает своим мягким полотном, предлагая ступить ближе.

Дальше глубоко, резкие переходы в чёрное, опасное и мрачное. Чувствуется какая-то потаённая сила и, кажется, если поплывёшь туда, то пропадёшь — дышало смертью.

Что ты любишь, спросил Наруто, лишь бы не молчать, потому что не умел. Ничего не люблю, ответил Саске, но мне вот нравится натто*, знаешь же что это? Ну, ещё может быть сок томатный, на этом всё, пожалуй.

Что же ты любишь, Наруто? О, отзовётся тот необычайно счастливый, и скажет, что любит жизнь. И это исчерпывающий ответ.

А потом галопом домой, потому что солнца нет, и Наруто причитает, что пиши пропало — кругом лес, а там река, ну, ты понимаешь, Саске?

Он не понимал, но кивнул для вида. Подумал, куда делась зажигалка. Сказал, дай свою. И Наруто дал, а потом добавил — бери на совсем, дарю. И улыбнулся, как умеет только он один. Ибо Саске разучился мять губы в улыбке. Возможно, не умел вообще.

И что-то вновь дрогнуло в душе, словно сжали и отпустили, после пройдясь нежным прикосновением. И стало хорошо.

***

Он легкомысленный как апрель, на вид хрупкий, почти фарфоровый, такой, что лелеять нужно и беречь. Не глаза, а драгоценные камни. А улыбка… В такой спрятано миллион солнц сразу. И от этого тепло — греет не хуже костра.

Наруто бурно жестикулирует и весь подпрыгивает от эмоций, когда речь заходит о природе. Всё ему любо: и моря, и океаны, а реки особенно, почему — неизвестно; и полынь, и сныть, и чернозём, и песчаные пустыни, и горы, и вулканы, и кактусы, и розовые кусты, которые сам Саске терпеть не мог. И вспомнился сад — яркий, пёстрый, душистый — где было посажено много роз, пионов, камелий, петушков, лилий, хризантем, были и ромашки, и даже гладиолусы. И всё это цвело благодаря матери, она любила и жила этим садом. И забывала порой, что у неё семья, два сына и кот — серый, гладкошёрстный, породистый.

И всё бы ничего, но дома не горел свет и было пусто, отчего становилось страшно. И, выбегая с крыльца в сад, Саске искал глазами мать, потерявшуюся в цветах. Находил, а та смотрела, не узнавая. Потом тушевалась и вскидывалась как при ударе — улыбалась как-то криво, уродливо. И снова в цветы. До той поры, пока отец не возвращался с работы.

А возвращался он редко. Потому что плохо, говорил он. А всё из-за сада, из-за клумб и смешавшихся запахов, от которых болела голова. И глаза слезились, и нос закладывался, и рубашка пахла не снежным одеколоном, а розовой ноткой. И всё было не то, и всё было не так.

И повзрослел он рано, и мир узнал не в лучшем свете. И когда ему звонит брат, потому что семья это, Саске, почему ты не понимаешь; то он просто бросает трубку и выключает телефон. Ему тошно от всех, а от жизни особенно.

А всё потому, что он не знает, как надо. У Саске никогда не было настоящей семьи.

Было бутафорское благополучие, скандалы, хлопанья дверьми, холодный ужин, разбитая посуда, безутешные рыдания.

Была ложь и недоверие, ненависть и злость, проклятия и причитания.

Был сад — яркий. Был дом — тёмный. И выглядело это нелепо, вычурно, с привкусом обмана.

И Саске привык. Он смирился.

Наруто не знал, что такое ложь — не умел врать. Он бил правдой, и это было больно, а кому-то даже плохо, потому что… Кому нужна правда? Без неё и так сплошное дерьмо в жизни, а тут ещё и наивный дурачок, который говорит, что думает, о чём мечтает, чего хочет. И всего этого было так много, что под конец задумываешься, а может всё-таки хорошо? И соглашаешься, когда видишь чистое небо в глазах напротив.

У Наруто была семья: мать и отец. Был и дом, и машина, и пёс — пушистый, белый, игривый; и клумбы, и цветущая яблоня. И всё было настоящим, дружелюбным, живым — как положено. А самое главное, что семья была крепостью, выстоявшей и в грозы, и в бури. Главное, что там есть любовь, а ненависти нет совсем.

Кушине сказали, лучше чистить — не потянешь. Сказали, груз это, не мучай ни себя, ни Минато. Сказали, 80% дефектный родится. Сказали, ребёнок больной — хочешь, чтоб было в семье не без урода? Кушина сказала: да, хочу. И ей ответили, ну и дура.

А там кровь рекой, мокрые тряпки, лихорадка, холодная кушетка, железные приборы и острые ножницы. Там невежливый врач и тупая акушерка — звуков нет, асфиксия такая, что проступает синева. Кричат: чёрт, сделайте что-нибудь, кричат: зовите старшего специалиста. А там умелые руки, тёплые — не отличить от утробы — берут аккуратно, хлопают по хребту, растирают. Звук пошёл — голос звонкий как колокольчик, и у Кушины от нервов льётся град слёз.

Говорят, с ним что-то не так, наверное, тяжело вам с ним будет. Но вы крепитесь — сами захотели. И они крепились, никому не жаловались.

И рос Наруто как цветок в теплице. В домашнем тепле, заботе и чрезмерной опеке. Шаг туда, шаг сюда — запрещено, сиди на месте. И он спрашивает, мама, что со мной? Кушина рисует быструю улыбку, говорит, ничего, ты просто болеешь.

И это «болеешь» продолжается в течение всей жизни. Ему 5 — он болеет, ему 10 — пока болеет, ему 15 — всё ещё болеет, ему скоро 20 — будешь болеть дальше. Занавес.

— Чего убегаешь постоянно? — спросил как-то Саске, крутя в руках ту самую зажигалку, подаренную Наруто.

— Выбираюсь из цикличности, — отвечает тот и смотрит в упор без тени улыбки. Потом спохватывается и растягивает розовые губы, обнажая ровный ряд белоснежных зубов.

И Саске думает, вот дурак, не выберется. А потом приходит мысль, что он хотел бы увидеть, как Наруто разрывает это чёртово повторяющееся колесо.

***

Они снова у реки, в обязательном порядке после курилки. На небе размазывается небрежный закат: солнце багряным ломтиком вальяжно расплылось на горизонте. Вода журчит и обтёсывает камни, превращая их в нежную гальку. Наруто подхватывает одну и делает первый «блинчик». Выходит неудачно: галька — под воду, на поверхности — бульк. Рука потянулась ко второй — такой же бульк и всё исчезло в глубине. Поворот на все 180°, а там Саске в расслабленной позе — наблюдает.

— Не хочешь поехать на море? Настоящее: с шипящей пенкой волн, крикливыми чайками и глубокой синевой?

— Если сможешь сделать «блинчик», то я подумаю.

Замах — бросок. Камень ушёл под воду без всяких прыжков, мгновенно оказываясь на дне со своими собратьями.

Как-нибудь в другой раз, говорит Саске, и Наруто не сдаётся. Вот и всё.

***

Он летит на руках, расправив их как крылья. Ладони вниз, взгляд прямо, волосы вверх и — хорошо.

Под ним квадраты полей, блеклые линии дорог, овалы озёр, горные хребты и необъятные пустыни.

Над ним яркие точки звёзд: серебряных и золотых, сиреневых и голубых, а вон там вдалеке есть и розовая — большая, блестящая, с пятью углами разной длины. И сияет она ярче всех остальных, будто указывая направление, чтобы не потерялся, не сбился.

И совсем рядом галактики, метеориты, планеты, кружащиеся в неспешном вальсе, чёрные дыры, другие измерения, млечные пути, ползающие спутники и обломки ракет.

И он чувствует осторожное прикосновение солнца, мягкость пушистых облаков; чувствует нежность чёрного полотна, что влечёт его в свои объятия.

И Наруто не страшно, ему хорошо. Он кричит, жди меня, и расправляет руки шире.

Он летит к Саске, и от этого счастлив.

***

В первый четверг августа у дома напротив карета скорой помощи и нервные врачи. Соседи свешиваются с заборов как гирлянды с переполняющим их интересом к тому, что произошло в такой солнечной семье.

А произошло вот что. Доктор сказал — срыв. Сказал, с головой не порядок — надо лечить. Поэтому хватается за шприц с каким-то успокоительным раствором и коленом усердно жмёт Наруто к кровати. Ничего хорошего, говорит он, и белобрысого мальчика увозят на хрипящей машине в больницу.

— Если уследить не могут, то лучше бы оставили его там, — сказал дряхлый старик и закурил, перебирая губами слюнявый фильтр.

«Там» в смысле — в психушке. И еда, и кров, и лечат ещё, разве плохо это? Соседи спорят, родители негодуют тому факту, что в большинстве людей кроме желчи нет ничего. Они говорят, пошли к чёрту со своими советами. Они говорят, мы поможем своему сыну. Дом закрывается, машина заводится и — в путь по извилистой дороге.

И солнце, светившее ярко, потом скрывается в перине серебряных туч.

***

Палата большая, стерильно чистая, и всё в ней белое настолько, что начинает ломить глаза. Витает стойкий запах хлорки, лимона, каких-то лекарств и еле уловимый аромат мяты.

Вот кровать, вот широкие ремни. А вот Наруто, укутанный с ногами и руками, напоминает своим видом большую мёртвую личинку. Он не улыбается и почти не дышит. В его глазах проросла вечная мерзлота — они льдисто-голубые, как северные ледники, и кажется, будто дотронься ладонью до век — обледенеет рука, отпадёт как сосулька, и всё — пока.

Саске молчит, потому что не знает, что сказать: в голове пусто, а вот и — привет! — перекати поле. Тихо бормочет какую-то чепуху и буквально вылетает из здания.

Он задыхается, ему нестерпимо хочется курить. Из зажигалки вспыхивает слабый огонёк и Саске хочется верить, что это ещё не конец.

***

Джирайя сказал, смерти нет. Он говорит, ты, Наруто, родился, чтобы любить. Говорит, не сдавайся, не целуйся со смертью. Сказал, дыши. И воздух пошёл.

В палате темно, холодно и пусто. Но Наруто знает, что там, снаружи, чертовски жарко, потому распахивает свой красный рот и заходится криком как младенец. И на встревоженные вопросы бледных медсестёр, говорит, всё хорошо.

Просто я жив, а смерти нет. Вот и всё.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Существует пролив Наруто, в котором можно увидеть приливно-отливные водовороты.  
> 2) натто (яп. 納豆) — традиционное блюдо из соевых бобов, которое по консистенции напоминает татарский чак-чак.


End file.
